Li'l Prince
by kaerFlanA
Summary: What happens when you take the story of the Little Prince and throw it into the world of Grand Theft Auto 5? Let's find out! Rated M for obvious things, you'll know what I mean when you've played a GTA game before. R&R!


**A/N: Here comes my first fiction.**

**Oh boy.**

**This story is rated M for obvious reasons. Basically, everything you'll see in a GTA game is also here. Which means sexual themes, drugs, violence (nothing too explicit probably), and very strong language. **

**If that's too harsh for you then flee, **

**flee now.**

**Also yes, you've read correctly, this is a Little Prince/GTA crossover fiction.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 0 – Prologue

"Who are you?"

He heared the voice. It spoke to him very clearly. Or did it?

_Is this even real? _

_Where am I?_

A thousand questions rushed through his head. Suddenly, his eyes were enlightened. He was in a big white room, almost giant. In fact, he was pretty certain that he couldn't even see either the walls or the roof of said room.

Confused about this whole situation, he began searching for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?"

There it was again. It seemed to come from everywhere in the room, yet it was perfectly clear in his head.

"I am Antoine! And what the fuck is even going on here?"

Silence. This was slowly driving him mad.

_If this was a dream, this would be the fucking point I wake up at., _he thought.

"Who are you?", the voice asked again.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

10th August, 6pm, Desert

Antoine woke up. He got that ever so comfy feeling of waking up after a horrible, horrible nightmare and realizing that everything is fine.

Except that it wasn't. He noticed this weird grip that was on his body, almost as if-

_Where the fuck am I now?_, Antoine asked himself. He found his body tied up with ropes and unable to move, lying on the backseat of a car in the middle of a desert.

_...And how the heck did I get here?_

* * *

That same day, 5am, Los Santos

Antoine was determined. Today was the day he would finally get his ticket off this island.

Antoine was a criminal. However, he usually desperately tries to not look like one. Though the events of the past months have torn his appearence apart. Here he stood, unshaved, dark-blondish hair that wouldn't seem to go into any sort of style, white, with a skinny physique standing at about 1,90 meters.

He was in Los Santos, the city being notorious for its high rate of criminality.  
Homicide, rape, burglary, you name it.

Being in his noisy, shabby flat room right now, he has finally had enough. He came to this island as a criminal but everything that has been going on ever since was way out of his league. Almost as if nobody understood him... Except for that most people on this island probably don't even have enough IQ to understand him.

However, before leaving the island, there is one last job he has to do.

After Antoine was finished packing his stuff into a large sports bag, he sprinted down the stairs. Taking a quick look at his watch, he stepped outside.

He looked down the street multiple times. Naturally, around this time in the morning, not much was seen.

_Fuck, where are they... It's about time. Shit's on fire if we fail this..._

Suddenly, a van came speeding around the corner, stopping in front of Antoine. Inside were 5 other men with masks on, signalizing him to come in. He did as commanded.

" 'Ey Wedge, so where we drivin' at again?", one of them asked. He didn't seem to be the brightest person. He also quite looked like a snake that tried to eat an elephant.

"Ugh, Carter, 'told ya 'bout 5 times already. We're takin' the bank, 'robbin the monies, okay?"

"So guys, do you have one of those masks for me?", Antoine asked, leaving Carter with that facial expression of a child who didn't get his cookies.

"Only over my corpse!", one, a black guy named Miles, responded, before laughing and handing him over a black mask.

"Right so guys, y'all know the plan, I presume.", the appearent leader, Vicks, said, taking off his mask. He had red hair, that would've been long enough to cover his entire face, and a scar on his right eyebrow.

"For Carter's sake, I'll repeat it once more.", everybody laughed. "Antoine, you and Wedge here will occupy the guards and the civilists. Carter, you go with Miles and plant the explosives in the vault, while me and Vinny", he said, poiting to the french driver in the front. "Will get the money outta there. Any questions?"

"Ya.", Wedge said. "Ain't we got any guns?"

"Oh right, Miles could you please open that case on the floor there?" Inside the case were 6 half-automatic handguns.

"We'll take the bank as soon as it opens, which is at 6am so in exactly 15 minutes.", he said, while Vinny parked the van on a parking lot on the opposing side of the street so they had clear view at the bank.

As the minutes passed everyone was reflecting on the plan, and thought about what would happen if they fail.

At 5:55am some guards and employees of the bank arrived and soon there were also the first costumers.

"Wait for my signal.", Vicks said, as he climbed out of the van with his weaponary and went to the other side of the street. As the door seemed to be open and no appearent guards were at the entrance, he signalized the other 5 to come over.

"Let's get this show on the road.", Miles said. "Yeehaw!" was the response from Wedge.

At first everything went along smoothly. Antoine and Wedge managed to keep the guards on duty and stripped them of their weapons. Some civilians tried to escape but Wedge disposed of the problem by locking the door.

"Okay we have three minutes. Carter, place your C4 on the right side while I go here", Miles said, while Vicks and Vinny were standing in the background.

As soon as the door blew up, Vinny and Miles went into the vault room.

_Wait, where the fuck is Vicks?_, Vinny thought.

After about 30 seconds Carter came to him. "Sorry Vicks meant he had to join Wedge and Antoon... uh Antoine with somethin'. " "Okay then, 'ere help me getting this in ze bag.", Vinny said.

Up in the entrance room of the bank Wedge suddenly noticed some police vans coming up. "Oh shit those were faster then I expected, 'ay. ANTOINE THE POLICE IS HERE GET THE OTHERS AND THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE."

Anotine's heart sunk to his pants. _Something went wrong, something went wrong, oh shit oh shit, _when suddenly, one of the guards who was previously lying on the loor sprung up and tried to grab Antoine's weapon.

Antoine quickly reacted and punched the man in his stomach. As he tried to land a counter-attack, he dodged, grabbed his arm and broke it. Then he grabbed his gun and shot him in his knee. Meanwhile, the police approached the door and would soon open it.

_Oh Bullshit._

He sprinted to the lower level, where the others were at. "Vicks, Vinny! The police is here! Let's help Wedge!"

No response.

"...Guys?" He went into the room.

The last thing he saw before being ambushed by several guys and taken a bag over his head were the corpses of Vinny, Carter and Miles lying on the floor along with all the money.

* * *

Just thinking about what happened almost made Antoine cry. He would never get off of this island. Now _they _would chase him. But first, he had to get out of this desert.

He slowly tried robbing towards one of the backdoors of the car, and when he tried to open it to his surprise it was not locked.

Dropping down on the sand, he tried to get rid of the ropes. And just when he thought he had a chance to escape, he saw somebody walking up to him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you've liked this first chapter of my GTA/Little Prince crossover fiction. Expect more to come soon.**

**If you liked this fic be sure to follow me or this story to stay tuned for updates, leave a review and tell your friends and family!**

**And even if you for some reason did not like this be sure to leave a review!**

**-Kthxbai, kaerFlanA **


End file.
